


Compromise

by msmami



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/F, Humiliation, M/M, Possession, Scissoring, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/pseuds/msmami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Goddard Futuristics and Kakos Industries became business partners, Doug already knew that his hell in space would only be following him to his hell on earth. But, perhaps, things aren't nearly as bad as he thinks they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathrikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/gifts).



Mr. Douglas Eiffel was never a very reliable employee. He'd been a pizza delivery boy during his teen years, that was until he was fired for sneaking a slice or two during his shifts. He'd been a store clerk another time though was fired for sleeping in the broom closet. He'd worked at a pharmacy another time, only to be kicked out for hiding behind the store to smoke with the janitor one too many times. There was a time he was a Communications Officer and was hightailed into the cosmos. The only way he could be fired then is if he was fired into the vacuum of space.

But Doug had a new job now. He had a job that actually involved gravity and suits that didn't itch. He could drink coffee and smoke and eat as much pizza as he wanted. And this job was written on his contract as an Executive P.A. A personal assistant who was at the will of his new owners. And with this job came many, many compromises.

It was compromise that led to Doug being the loyal servant of not one but two men, both of which being the respective owners of the new Kakos Goddard Enterprises.

One of these two men being a man by the name of Corin Deeth III. Despite being a few years younger and a few inches shorter than Doug, Corin was perched high in the corporate ladder due to inheritance and he wore that position with a sort of pride and stoicism he didn't drop often. But that wasn't the only reason the guy just rubbed Doug the wrong way.

Everything about Corin Deeth just seemed a little too clean and organized. His suits. His scent. That damn, deep voice that made every little insult and muttered swear all the more sultry yet infuriating. But this was clean in a way that seemed like a cover up. Like fixing something that should have been broken beyond repair with tape and glue, only pretending that it wouldn't leave your hands bloody when you touched it. Doug tried to keep that visual in mind when he found himself staring wistfully at Corin for just a little too long and still thinking about the CEO as he tended to his other work.

He would try to imagine the sound of breaking glass whenever Corin licked his lips while speaking. He would try to imagine the feeling of needles beneath his nails when Corin's manicured fingers lingered over his palm. He tried to imagine that Corin was fastening a noose around Doug's neck whenever his tie was fixed.

"We can't have the one and only personal assistant looking sloppy, Mr. Eiffel." Corin would normally say, accompanied by a smile that sent shivers down Doug's whole body.

No matter how attractive Doug personally found the man to be, he couldn't quite shake the feeling there was something very wrong with him. Something malicious and malevolent that seemed to follow Corin around in a dark shroud. This metaphorical shroud would drag and brush against anyone Corin encountered with, leaving murky trails of fear and respect in their wake. Doug has felt this shroud himself, brushing against him like a million little spiders crawling beneath his skin.

He could feel it when Corin would deliberately come in a little too close to whisper something against his ear. He could feel it when Corin would lightly trace his inner thigh, chuckling shortly afterwards as if it were an accident. He could feel it when Corin leaned against him as he did work on the computer, sneaking up for an "executive analysis" that apparently required a lot of neck kisses and hip holding. Soundman Steven, the leading engineer of the company, was apparently quite familiar with this analysis, though would start to blush and stutter so much through his explanation that Doug barely understood the answer. Also the sprouting erection between the engineer's thighs proved to be incredibly distracting.

But with a slogan like "Do Evil Better" on your reputation, it was bound to rustle some feathers. Doug really should have seen it coming.

The only person who seemed to accept Corin as the menace he was was no other than Mr. Cutter. If Corin was a the spider of the lot, Cutter was the slimy snake who always found a way around and inside of the worst of situations-most of which he devised himself.

Doug was fully aware of Mr. Cutter's utter lack of interest in anyone but himself, but the fellow executive seemed to have a personal preference for Corin. Some sort of fatherly instinct over the younger gentlemen who he treated with hand jobs the same way one would give out supportive pats on the shoulder.

Corin was an arrogant little shit, no doubt, but Doug had to admit the guy at least had some class to his character. He was an executive after all and carried a sort of respectable maturity to his presence, albeit a pretentious one. There was something at least vaguely human about Deeth simply covered up with enough foundation to put on a convincing facade.

But Cutter...Cutter had always been a fiend, a disgusting little rodent of a human being.

Mr. Cutter was just as bad at the personal space thing, always lurking and touching and sliding through every person he came in contact with. No one ever really felt the same after a single conversation with the guy. Doug had developed a sort of tolerance for Mr. Cutter's ways-a flimsy one, though tolerance nonetheless.

It was compromising that led to Minkowski and Lovelace being treated to similar positions. Both commanders were stripped of their previous roles, now playing by the rules that personal assistants were forced to abide to. Minkowski was the assistant of a slightly older woman, an Iele Solomanari who flaunted miniskirts and lip liner like no one's business.

A mother, from what Doug could recall, though also a widow with a flexible sexuality and a preference for shoving the normally sure-footed commander into heels and pantyhose during work hours. Iele was quite the stunner though also one with something off-putting about her presence, something inhuman that made her smiles a little too wide and her nails a little too sharp.

She'd spend her days treating Minkowski like a treasured pet, filling up great lengths of time with hair braiding, head petting, and free manicures. "Only the best for my assistant." Iele would always say, followed by a soft kiss to Minkowski's extended hand that always left a marking of red lipstick to the skin. Minkowski clearly had the best yet most patronizing of owners.

Lucky.

Lovelace was also victim to this compromise, working alongside a certain Grace Rule. A tall and stone eyed blonde who acted as contracts manager for the company and seemed to have a far less suggestive agenda in mind. Seemed.

With the new developments, Lovelace was a necessary asset to keep Grace Rule's nerves in check. The normally stoic woman would occasionally crack under the pressure of her heavier work load and needed someone to release her stress on to. Apparently these stress relief exercises had to take place openly inside of bathroom stalls, her private office, and once in an empty conference room.

As to what central purpose personal assistants served was a little too obvious this point. The mountains of paperwork and multiple conferences felt more like busy work. Hopes to keep up a guise of actual importance beyond being living stress toys for their corporate overlords.

This was the only thing Doug could keep thinking of as he lied on the floor of Corin Deeth's private lounge. The velvety reds and blacks of the room becoming mixed together as his eyes filled with tears.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Mr. Cutter said, smile still in place as his fingers drove into Doug's windpipe, chuckling at the way the man would struggle beneath him. "Do you like when I tell you when you can and can't breathe?"

"Fu- _Mrph_!" Doug spat, his heels digging into the carpet in an attempt to get out from beneath Cutter's weight. He could feel the CEO growing harder against him, pressing forward to get a better feel of Doug's own erection.

Wait? Was he really getting turned on by this? Not being given a moment to debate, Cutter only squeezed harder, his lips close to Doug's ear as he whispered, "You should see your face, Mr. Eiffel. It really is something."

Cutter ran his tongue over Doug's ear, lightly biting the lobe as he continued to strangle the struggling man.

"You might leave a bruise at that rate, Mr. Cutter." Corin said.

"I'll leave the bruising to you," Cutter released Doug's throat, getting off of him to let the man cough and wheeze. "I know how much you like playing things rough, Mr. Deeth."

"I'm still aching from last night," Corin replied. "Do you have any idea how much foundation I needed to cover up that mark you left on my ass?"

"You insisted I used my bare hands," Cutter said. "Don't blame me because you can't handle a little spanking."

Doug crawled onto his hands and knees, trying to keep his uneven breaths quiet as he crawled towards the door. Cutter and Deeth were occupied with their conversation, leaving Doug enough time to make a run for it and maybe hide inside of a ditch for a couple days. Hoping to whatever deity was listening that they had simply grown bored with him and were going to settle for fucking each other, he inched closer and closer to the exit. Just a little more and he'd be-"Where do you think you're going?"

Doug was gripped by his shirt collar and hoisted up to his feet, gagging as Corin threw him back on to the floor and stepped on his chest. "Mr. Eiffel, how rude! Did you really think we were done with you?"

"Just some wishful thinking," Doug murmured, his attempts to stand up halted by Corin's loafer keeping him in place. "You guys are so gaga for each other, I'd thought you'd gotten bored with me. I'm not a fan of love triangles anyway."

"'Triangles'?" Corin said, amused. "I'm not fond of them myself, Mr. Eiffel. Me and Mr. Cutter are more than willing to share, right?"

"Certainly," Cutter replied, looking down at Doug's fallen form with a smirk. "And judging by that bulge in your pants, being _shared_ by two powerful men sounds like a wonderful idea."

"If you're worked up from just a little roughhousing, then you'll _love_ what else we have planned for you," Corin said and his smile spread wider across his face, revealing rows of pearly white teeth that seemed more like a warning than an attempt to make Mr. Deeth seem even the slightest bit remorseful. "Play along and maybe we won't have you limping out of here."

"I can't make any promises on that," Cutter replied, still eyeing Doug's crotch.

"You guys are fucking insane," Doug said. "I want no part in this."

"Well this part certainly does," Corin replied, moving his foot from Doug's chest to lightly nudge at the sensitive bulge. "Your body is being honest and yet you keep lying to us."

"Just admit it," Cutter said. "You're excited to have this opportunity handed over to you. You're getting so worked up about being used and fucked like a cheap toy that you can't help yourself. You'll likely end up masturbating to the thought anyway, so we may as well appease your fantasies right now."

"But, uh-"

"As long as we have your consent," Corin said, his voice softer. "We could have a lot of fun together. Do know it's completely beneath me to take advantage of my employees, I just want you to know that you're missing out."

"And if I do...miss out?"

"Well, you are still a pawn to us, Doug," Corin said simply. "You do what we say and in exchange you get money and the best fuck of your life. Do you have any idea how many people would kill for this?"

"I'm sure you guys would know a lot about killing."

"Guilty as charged," Mr. Cutter said. "So, do we have a deal or not?"

Doug tried to think of what Minkowski would do right now. She'd probably pull out her gun or karate chop the two men in the throat before bolting for the door. Lovelace would probably do the same though would have no intention of keeping them alive. But Doug wasn't being forced, just being told to do his job. And even with the foot on his chest and pressing air of the two men making his throat strain, he had admire the sincerity and patience being presented to him. Well, maybe Corin's patience, Cutter didn't seem to care when or where he got his fill. 

Right now he was just disobeying orders. Being a bad employee. And being a complete dick to his own dick. Shit.

Sighing, Doug shrugged his shoulders and said, "Do your worst, fellas."

The two executives wasted no time with hesitation, stripping off Doug's clothing-his shirt, blazer, and pants being roughly pulled off. His underwear was taken care of by Mr. Cutter who gripped him by the hips and held him in place. Mr. Cutter undid the front of his pants, his erect cock brushing against Doug's exposed ass.

"I'll be handling you from the front, if you don't mind." Corin said, unzipping himself and pulling out his dick that hovered inches from Doug's slowly parting lips.

Soon Doug was being penetrated by both ends-his mouth taking in Corin's twitching dick while Cutter took him from behind. Corin gripped a handful of Doug's hair and seemed to signal Mr. Cutter with a nod to begin thrashing into his ass. Doug's moans were silenced by Corin's cock and the younger CEO only gripped his hair tighter.

"Get to work, Mr. Eiffel."

Doug exhaled through his nose and try to focus on sucking Corin off while Mr. Cutter pounded him faster and more aggressively. He was being rocked back and forth, getting a full taste of Corin's cock from the rhythm alone. They were both so big and filling him up so nicely. Doug's dick twitched and he shut his eyes to get a better feel of the warmth encompassing his body."Mmm..."

"Is our little assistant enjoying himself?" Mr. Cutter said, slapping Doug on the ass.

"I had a feeling you'd come to your senses." Corin added, a hand stroking Doug's cheek for motivation. He was leaking precome onto Doug's tongue and Doug began to suck him off faster until Corin was trembling. "Oh, shit-"

"Come now, Corin! Can't you hold out a little longer?" Mr. Cutter teased.

"Our a-assistant is just very good at his job," Doug got a tug to his hair and he took it as a sign to pick it up a notch. He leaned in, letting Corin's cock go deeper into his eager mouth. Doug made sure to keep eye contact as the executive panted, throwing his head back when he finished. Doug released Corin's dick with a wet pop, letting Mr. Cutter finish promptly after. Soon come was dripping from both his mouth, dick, and anus and he stood up slowly to his let his owners get a good visual of his wet, naked body.

He swallowed, wiping the remainder with the back of his hand and gave a proud smirk to the executives still catching their breath.

"You know, this whole looking down on people thing isn't that bad," Doug said. "Kind of a power high."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. Eiffel," Corin said, standing up and gesturing towards the door. "Now get your clothes on and leave. You're starting to stink up the place."

Mr. Cutter laughed, "No need to be so harsh, Corin. I'm sure we all had a fun time."

"And we'll have more fun once Mr. Eiffel gives us some privacy..." The conversation continued as a backtrack for Doug collecting his clothing off the floor and getting dressed. Though he certainly wasn't _trying_ to listen that closely, the plans the two had for when he left were way out of left field. Doug thought his session was pretty intense, but clearly they were going easy on him.

"See you soon, Mr. Eiffel." Mr. Cutter winked before shutting the doors, leaving Doug to stare blankly at the polished dark mahogany reflecting his guilt back at him. Doug adjusted his tie and turned on his heel, departing out of the hallway and to the nearest elevator. For once, he was actually looking forward to work tomorrow.


	2. Manicure

Iele Solomonari's rank was just high enough that she didn't have a single cubicle, but a full on private office. Board members were a special breed of Evil in the company, allowing her access to a lofty suite complete with a marble desk, a bar, bathroom, and a vanity. It wasn't anything executive level, which Iele was quick to assure through gritted teeth, though it worked as a special place for her special routines and special assignments and, above all, special guests. Renee Minkowski-ex-commander made office servant made dress up doll-had plenty of time to take in the interior design rich with velvety colors and wide tinted windows overlooking malicious looking topiaries as she was sat down in a chair in front of the vanity, her hair being treated to long and careful strokes with Iele's brush. "You have such a lovely color. Are you sure you're a natural redhead?"

"I was last time I checked." 

"Hm, but I wonder how you'd look as a brunette..." 

"I sure as hell don't."

Iele laughed, "Come on, Minkowski! Be a little open minded." 

In all honesty, this was vastly better pampering than Renee could ever imagine from a spa. Sure, spa employees weren't allowed to have sex with their clients or give passive aggressive threats about eating them, but being Iele's personal assistant did have some perks. Renee's nails had never looked better and she now had a bathroom sink chock full of pricey lotions, soaps, and shampoos. Renee hadn't worn makeup in years but Iele knew all the right products to complement Renee's freckly skin and wide, dark eyes.

And her wardrobe had gotten a substantial upgrade. Renee had a formal gown here and there though Iele insisted it simply wouldn't do, ordering an array of jewelry, skintight skirts, blazers, and stockings shipped from countries with labels not yet translated to English. These were perks, yes, but not ones that distanced Renee any further from her skin crawling guilt and daily embarrassment. 

Iele gripped Renee by the chin, raising her gaze so they could lock eyes. There was something simply inhuman about Iele, but her eyes were especially eerie. They were just too clear, as if her irises were two pools of clear liquid. "You're being quiet again. You know I don't like being ignored."

Renee resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this statement and replied tersely, "Sorry about that, ma'am."

Iele nodded. "You like being my little doll, right?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"You like when I take care of you? You like when I give you all this attention?"

"Yes ma'am,"

Iele smiled wide across her face, her lips peeling back to reveal a set of teeth more reminiscent of daggers. Iele leaned down to kiss Renee on her neck and the ex-commander had to resit the urge the jerk away in fear of her throat being torn out. Iele spoke against the skin there, lips brushing a little too closely against a vein, "You're my pretty little thing. All I want is for you to feel special."

Renee knew what was coming next and spread her legs, letting Iele's fingers find their way under her skirt and into her panties. Iele's fingertips danced along Renee's pubic hair for a minute, relishing every moment her pet would shiver with fear and excitement. She eventually began to run her fingers along Renee's clit, slowly massaging it.

"You should see how jealous everyone is that you're mine," Iele said. "They all wish they were you."

"I wouldn't say that," Renee said, eliciting a low chuckle from Iele.

"No need to be so humble, dear. You're special and I recognize that."

My husband recognizes that too, Renee wanted to say, but she bit her tongue. She rather not think about her husband now, about how the two of them just didn't talk anymore, about how they both knew how disgusting her "job" was. How having sex only arose memories of being this monster's private lover, and how her skin would crawl whenever she remembered how much she was growing to enjoy it.

Iele continued to finger Renee and she clung on to Iele's arms out of habit. Renee's breaths became low and uneven, her knees buckling but still permitting full access to her wet pussy. "Dear God,"

"No God here, only Evil," Iele corrected, kissing Renee quickly on the lips. "But you're free to address me as your goddess if you'd like."

Not in a lifetime, Renee nearly parted her lips to speak this aloud, but, once again, let the insult settle inside of a special archive in her brain. Iele's other hand found its way under Renee's blouse, fingers teasing along the skin of her belly until fully cupping her right breast.

"I bet no one's ever touched you as well as I have," Iele said. "You should feel so lucky to have me as your owner."

"It's not the word I would use," Renee murmured, knowing fully well that the woman heard her. Iele squeezed Renee's breast, knowing that Renee would yelp and become rigid in her seat. Renee was still clinging onto Iele's sleeves, wondering that if she angled it just right she could headbutt Iele straight into the forehead and escape. But she wouldn't do it. She couldn't. Renee knew fully well how desperate and pathetic she looked-how desperate and pathetic she truly was.

She wanted this and she didn't even have the decency to admit it. She wanted Iele to ride her again, to leave a bigger hickey on her neck to replace the one currently fading away from her her shoulder blade. She knew Iele could be so much more aggressive than this. She knew Iele had toys and role playing outfits and loved to bite and pull hair and make Renee scream about being a rotten little whore who was so fucking wet and horny to be treated like someones little bitch...

"You are so excited," Iele said, an index finger resting against Renee's erect nipple. "Do you want me to fuck you, Mrs. Minkowski? Again?"

Yes! Yes, more than anything! Yes!

Renee instead pursed her lips and nodded, letting Iele calmly escort her to the bed and sit the ex-commander down on the edge. Renee didn't have to be asked to remove her clothing or to spread her legs, head resting on one of many pillows as Iele undressed. Stripped was more appropriate a term as the woman treated the removal of her garments as a show of some sort. Off went the form fitting sweater with the plunging neckline, off went the leather miniskirt with a shimmy of her wide hips, off when the stockings and garter concealing tanned and strong legs. Iele shook her hair out from her bun, golden-brown locks falling past her shoulders and curling around her plump breasts.

Iele straddled Renee, their wet cunts finally making that sweet friction, and Iele didn't hesitate to start grinding-hard. Iele bit into her lip as she did this, sweat forming on her perfectly trimmed brows. Her hands pressed down on Renee's waist, putting her full weight onto the woman's body as her grinding became more aggressive. Renee moaned, head leaning back into the pillows. It was normally at this point that she would avert her eyes to the ceiling, imagine she was someplace else and not give Iele the satisfaction of an orgasm. She wouldn't think about the cascading hair or bouncing breasts or that wonderful-" _Fuck_ , oh my God."-feeling of Iele rubbing up against her over and over...But Iele had already blocked her vision with her own, a satisfied smile stretching up red lips. Iele's long hair dangled along Renee's face, brushing against the ex-commander's nose and eyelashes. Renee had no choice but to stare now, watching as Iele looked down at her with perverse satisfaction. 

"You should see your face right now," Iele said. "You like having your pretty pink cunt fucked by me, don't you? Dirty little harlot, cheating on her loving husband with me."

Renee knew she shouldn't have arched her back and gasped at this and she shouldn't have been fucking back at Iele's pussy this intensely. Renee shouldn't have been doing any of these things but here she was and the feeling of guilt in her gut was being consumed by heat. Renee was going to come and it was going to be as awful yet blissful as every other time.

Iele spoke into Renee's ear. "The next time you make love to your husband, you'll think of me. You'll always be thinking of me."

A long tongue darted against Renee's neck and Iele shuddered. "Fuck, you taste good."

Do it, Renee thought. Eat me. I dare you.

Renee toyed with the idea of Iele just killing her right then, rip her throat out and prying off her skin. Renee would at least die with one last climax, she would go out in heat and bliss and pain and regret. "I should fuck you with a cock next time. Then you can pretend it's your hubby pounding you this good..."

"You fucking- _Ah! Oh my gosh!_ " There it was, that sick, sinful orgasm neither of them deserved. Iele finished shortly after, a soft "yes" escaping her lips. 

"Everyone should see how pretty you look right now, honey. Afterglow is the best skincare in my book." 

"Shut up,"

Iele laughed, getting off of Renee and giving her a condescending pat on the head. "You're cute when you try to rebel...Oh my!"

"What?" Iele grabbed Renee's left hand, her thumb running over a chipped piece of maroon nail polish.

"I ruined your manicure," she said, clicking her tongue as she shook her head. "I guess we'll have to redo this one. I'm thinking we paint it gold this time. That'll really stand out."

Iele escorted Renee out of bed and to the bathroom, Renee trying not to make it too obvious that she had yet to regain her footing. She tried not to look at herself in the mirror, not wanting to see the sweat slicked skin and messy hair clinging to her face and how Iele's body seemed to radiate with energy. Iele was literally glowing and she could feel the heat warming her hand. Renee was instructed to get into the bathtub while Iele turned the faucet, warm water running and filling it up until it reached Renee's torso. 

The water felt a bit too hot on Renee's sensitive skin and she instinctively flinched when Iele's bare hand covered in soap ran along her shoulder. "Relax, I'm just giving you a bath."

"I can bathe myself."

"But I want to know how you feel about this bubble bath I just got you," Iele said, gesturing towards her hand dripping with a sweet smelling pink fluid. "I picked it up this morning and thought it was the perfect scent for your skin."

Iele grabbed the bottle Renee just noticed was sitting on the side of the tub and poured more into her hand. "I'll get you nice and clean and then I'll give you a mani-pedi while you're drying off. I'll let you choose what color you want for your toes." 

Iele gently rubbed more of the soap into Renee's skin, working it up into a nice lather.

"Don't you have anyone else you could do this with?" Renee said.

"Hailey is just so much older now," Iele replied, her voice getting low. "She's not a little girl anymore. Even my youngest daughter is going to college in just a few days. Ever since, things have been a little lonely."

"Did you ever paint their nails?"

Iele nodded. "Yes, it was our favorite way to bond. I loved helping them realize just how beautiful they were."

She smiled and there was something remarkably kind about it. There was something earnest and motherly about the look Iele was giving Renee now. Renee would say it was loving if she thought a monster in human skin was capable of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little something sexy in exchange for that lovely Corin Deeth II fic. Here's my weird and gross gift back to you. This is sort of a test run for a the longer 359/Kakos fic I might be writing in the future. So, enjoy this small taste.


End file.
